


Spa en el Desierto

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 2





	Spa en el Desierto

Fue Asami quien lo notó por primera vez, la columna gris que surgía de las profundidades del desierto que se formaba la mayor parte del día. Al principio pensaron que era humo, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que, no, definitivamente era vapor., debería de estar hirviendo para verse en la zona.Cuando investigaron, perdiéndose en los giros y vueltas de los muchos caminos de arena inciertos, se encontraron fuera de una SPA en medio de la nada del desierto.  
Ya estaban bastante cansadas y doloridas cuando lo encontraron, así que parecía una suerte perfecta que encontraran un lugar asi.

Entraron, sin saber cuál sería el precio durante un tiempo en el baño de una pareja de "amigas" y cómo iban a pagar, pero seguro que al final lo resolverían, incluso si tenían que terminar bañándose y corriendo, lo necesitaban, el descanso. 

Cuando llegaron y vieron al recepcionista, se sorprendieron de encontrarse más que bienvenidas. 

"Ah, estimado Avatar", dijo el recepcionista, una especie de figura de zorro que hablaba. "Nos sentimos honrados por su presencia aquí hoy." Examinó a las dos, diciendo "Espero que les guste el baño de una pareja". Lanzando una mirada a la srita sato.

Asintieron con la cabeza, diciendo que sí, que sería muy apreciado. 

"¡Maravilloso!", Dijo el zorro. Él los condujo a una sala para dos, diciendo "Hemos tenido el placer de acoger a muchos de sus predecesores antes. Uno de los Avatares anteriores no hace falta decir que fue el Avatar Kyoshi, compró una membresía de por vida en nuestro humilde SPA. "Este era todo menos humilde o pequeña, era enorme y, en una palabra, extravagante. 

Agua dulce, fria,caliente.Hielo de hace miles de años, habitaciones de sal. De todo tenemos aqui decia el amigable zorro.

"¿Vidas?" Preguntó Asami. "¿Te refieres a membresía de por vida?" 

"No", respondió el zorro, " tiempos de vida" . Es una opción muy popular con nuestros clientes inclinados a la reencarnación ". Dijo sonriendo.

Al final de este intercambio, habían llegado a su habitación, y el zorro les explicó cómo funcionaban las fichas de olor, la opción de burbujas y la bomba de agua, y se despidió, diciéndoles tomar todo el tiempo que quisieran y se necesitaban algo mas solo deberian de chiflar o pensarlo, para que estuviera a su alcance sin costo extra.

Tiraron de la palanca y la bañera en la pequeña habitación de piedra se llenó rápidamente con agua caliente y burbujeante perfumada ligeramente con lavanda: el olor favorito de Asami y el olor favorito de Korra en Asami. Cuando la bañera estaba llena, se desnudaron, primero asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, y se metieron en la bañera con cuidado en el suelo. El agua estaba caliente, pero no del todo dolorosamente. Tomó algunos ajustes, más para la Korra aclimatada en frío que para Asami, pero pronto se relajaron en la bañera y dejaron que el agua caliente aflojara sus doloridos músculos, cuerpos desnudos acurrucados en el agua caliente. 

Fue Asami quien inició esta vez, lo cual no fue una sorpresa dado que ella era típicamente la dominante en el dormitorio, aun que no se notara. Korra, con todo su poder y autoridad, encontró la idea de sumisión curiosamente excitante, meciéndose en el regazo de Korra y dando ella un beso profundo, largo. 

"Mmm," dijo Korra, mordiéndose el labio inferior, "¿qué es lo que quieres, me pregunto?" 

Asami, en un momento de inspiración, dijo: "Lo que usted quiere esta noche, amo." 

"¿En serio?" 

"Estamos en más tus terrenos que en los míos , "Asami se encogió de hombros. "Parece apropiado que tomes la delantera en esta ocasion " 

Korra sonrió, una sonrisa extrañamente seductora y tierna al mismo tiempo que enviaba calidez a las mejillas de Asami y hacia su entrepierna. Pero una idea cruzó la mente de Korra, y su sonrisa se volvió perversa.   
Asami solo se preguntó exactamente en qué se había metido. Korra la atrajo en un profundo, largo beso, y Asami quedó tan atrapada en él que no notó que las manos de Korra la tomaban de sus muñecas y las inmovilizaban en el aire, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Asami juguetonamente trató de zafarse, pero los tonificados músculos de Korra superaron fácilmente a los de ella, especialmente en esta posición. Korra la empujó suavemente hacia el otro lado del baño, presionando las muñecas de Asami en el frío suelo de piedra. Korra soltó sus muñecas, pero antes de que Asami pudiera moverlas hizo que los gestos de la tierra se extendieran y salieran rocas del suelo en pequeñas formaciones X, atrapando los brazos de Asami en el suelo que rodeaba la bañera. Asami intentó una vez más liberarse, pero fue en vano, la roca de era demasiado solida para ella. Su cuerpo desnudo brillaba con el agua burbujeante que olía a lavanda. En ese momento notó la belleza muscular de la forma desnuda de su novia, oscura y tonificada de todas las maneras. Los pechos de Korra eran más pequeños que los de ella, pero llenos de juventud y buena forma física, no porque Asami fuera una floja en el departamento de fitness, pero era experta en la mayoría de los equipos de gimnasia que vendia su compañía, pero nunca parecía adquirir los músculos visibles que su novia-amiga llevaba con orgullo. Estaba agradecida por su contextura , pero a veces deseaba poder ser poderosa que Korra. Dejando a un lado las diferencias, Korra era hermosa. "Mmm", dijo ella."¿No es esto un mal uso de tus poderes de Avatar?"  
"¿Sabes qué?", Respondió Korra, con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara. "Realmente no me importa. Además, hay algo que he estado esperando para probarte durante años . " 

Korra comenzó a hacer los movimientos que acompañaban a una seria manipulacion de agua, y Asami solo tuvo tiempo de soltar un" Qué- "antes de que un tentáculo de agua sólida se levantara del baño y se metió en su boca abierta, amordazándola con bastante eficacia. 

Korra continuó inclinada, sus movimientos parecían bailarines y seductores en los ojos llenos de lujuria de Asami. Las formaciones en X de la roca se retiraron al suelo, pero otros dos tentáculos de agua se liberaron de la bañera y la agarraron por las muñecas, arrastrándola hacia arriba en el aire. 

Cuando sus tobillos abandonaron el charco de agua, más tentáculos se agarraron a sus tobillos para sostenerla, lo cual agradeció. Vio que Korra ahora se inclinaba con una mano, sentada en el borde opuesto de la bañera y masturbándose lentamente con la mano libre. Era evidencia de cuán lejos ella había llegado como una maestra agua desde que Asami la había conocido por primera vez, incluso si ella estaba eligiendo usar sus poderes místicos para fines pervertidos, no es que a Asami le importara un poco. 

El tentáculo en su boca, que, con un poco de sondeo con la lengua que encontró que tenía una notable forma de verga, comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de su boca abierta y descubrió que estaba intensa y dolorosamente excitada. 

Trató de frotarse los muslos, para calmar incluso una fracción de la necesidad ardiente en su coño cada vez más húmedo, pero los tentáculos tenían las piernas separadas demasiado para que funcionase. Ella gimió en la verga de agua sólida, por placer y pura frustración al no poder satisfacer sus necesidades. 

Rápidamente descubrió por qué los tentáculos tenían sus piernas abiertas, sin embargo, como con un movimiento rápido de la mano de Korra, otra verga salió disparada del agua y suavemente pero poderosamente se metió en el coño palpitante de Asami. El tentáculo en su boca comenzó a empujar más y más rápido, y el que invadía su coño se movía en sincronia con él. Los chorros de agua solidificada mágicamente se abrieron paso dentro y fuera de Asami, y dejó escapar grandes y jadeantes gemidos cuando pudo recuperar el aliento para hacerlo. 

En poco tiempo ella balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de los empujes de los tentáculos y sintió una presión creciendo dentro de ella. Al mismo tiempo, vio a Korra moviendo las caderas mientras se masturbaba y movia los tentáculos que invadían sus orificios. Asami sintió un orgasmo creciendo en su interior, creciendo e hinchándose a cada momento. Por los sonidos irregulares de los gemidos de Korra, parecía que ella también se estaba acercando. 

Luego, después de unos minutos de esto, Asami sintió que su orgasmo se hinchaba hasta su clímax. Ella se estremeció, amordazada en la verga de agua en su boca mientras la abofeteaba profundamente, y dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras se deleitaba en el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida hasta ahora, aunque con las nuevas posibilidades abiertas a la pareja por las habilidades de maestra de Korra, ella sintió que lo mejor estaba por venir. Ella jadeó cuando los tentáculos se retiraron de su boca y su coño y los que la ataban en el aire lentamente la dejaron volver al agua, que todavía estaba lujosamente caliente. Los tentáculos se disolvieron, y Asami se estiró, como un gato, en la bañera. Observó a Korra que, al no tener que gastar más energía manteniendo a Asami en el aire y complacida desde todos los frentes, estalló en un orgasmo que rompió la tierra, literalmente. El SPA se sacudió cuando lel avatar termino, incluso derribando algunas decoraciones de las paredes. Korra ni siquiera notó su movimiento de tierra en medio de su orgasmo. 

Después de un minuto, ambos, disfrutando del agua caliente y burbujeante, dijeron simultáneamente "WoW" y, al darse cuenta de la sincronicidad, soltaron una risa.

"Deberíamos volver aquí mas seguido", dijo Asami, y Korra estuvo de acuerdo, mientras la sostenia en sus brazos dentro del agua.


End file.
